Sesame Street Season 34 (2003)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Directed by: Emily Squires, Ken Diego, Victor DiNapoli, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Joey Mazzarino, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Cast ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Olamide Faison * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Frank Oz * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Mary Brehmer, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Sarah Lurasch * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Dave Conner, Stephen Lawrence, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Stage Manager: Shawn Haven * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistant: Todd E. James * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Newman * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Senior Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby * Technical Consultant "Elmo's World": Dave Satin * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Dan Guachione, John Heneghan * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Manager, Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., David I. Cohen, Evangelean Pope * GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World"/Creative Consultant "Journey to Ernie": Arlene Sherman * Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble, SMA Realtime, Inc. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Copyright Screen * "Sesame Workshop", "Sesame Street" and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2003 Sesame Workshop · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max